


Hold that Smile

by ShaneShenanigans



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneShenanigans/pseuds/ShaneShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes saying what you feel makes the feeling less intense. Words are never as beautiful as emotions. What's the best way to say that all you know anymore is your desire to make him smile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold that Smile

His fingers tugged gently on strand after strand of Dorian’s hair, twirling them around his finger and thumb, eyes fixed on the pages of the book he’d earlier recommended. Dorian had one too, and he was slouched down into the bed with his head rested against the side of Velelan’s chest.  
  
Velelan may have tugged just a little too hard on one of the strands as the current chapter ended in a cliffhanger. Dorian grumbled and swatted his hand away.  
  
“Sorry.” Velelan snickered, sheepishly as he turned the page.  
  
“No you’re not.” Dorian huffed, but didn’t object when Velelan went back to twirling his finger around in his locks.  
  
Moments passed, and Velelan barely noticed the sound of a book closing within those moments. That was, until Dorian’s weight shifted against him, and he wrapped an arm around his stomach. Velelan was a little engrossed, so he hardly reacted.  
  
Dorian huffed, and now Velelan intentionally didn’t react. Dorian hummed, irritated, and Velelan could feel his eyes on him now. He sighed audibly, and was still denied acknowledgement.  
  
“Did you need something?” Velelan finally asked, still not looking.  
  
Dorian’s eyes narrowed considerably. “Okay, that’s enough of that.” He reached up and snatched the book out of Velelan’s hands, and then rolled to the other side of the bed with it.  
  
“Hey! I was reading that!” Velelan shouted the obvious and sat up to reach over Dorian’s body, who was holding it far out over the edge.  
  
“Clearly.” Dorian replied. Velelan knew he wouldn’t drop the book to keep it away. Dorian liked that volume, and it was a nice and well-treated copy. He’d throw shitty books around but he respected the ones he felt deserved it.  
  
He started to climb over Dorian, who held him back with one arm, holding the book away with the other.  
  
“It was just getting good!” He demanded, trying to duck Dorian’s arm, and then hurdle it, to no avail on either account. Dorian was laughing now, and Velelan scoffed. He threw himself on top of Dorian, and knocked the book out of his hand and onto the ground.  
  
“Hey, that’s—!” Velelan cut him off with a kiss, and he shut up fast. He smiled against his lips, and kissed back, opening his mouth to let his tongue slide in ands explore like it so much liked to. He hummed in appreciation, and was left smiling with his eyes closed gently when Velelan pulled back. Probably sporting that smug grin that Dorian didn’t have to see to know was there.  
  
He opened just one eye, and looked at Velelan seriously. “You’re still in trouble for throwing that on the ground.” He said. Velelan readjusted himself so that he was sitting upright, straddling Dorian’s waist.  
  
Velelan smirked. “Are you going to punish me?”  
  
Dorian swore under his breath in Tevinter and took hold of his hips in each hand before thrusting his abdomen up to  meet them. Velelan gasped and ground himself back down hard and repeatedly as he leaned back down to Dorian’s mouth. He kissed him deeply, and then backed off with Dorian’s bottom lip sliding between his teeth. High on the delight written on Dorian’s face, his breath picked up as he littered kisses down his chin and to his neck.  
  
Dorian laughed slightly, and said. “Looks like I made you want after all.”  
  
“I always want you.” Velelan answered.  
  
Dorian snuffed in humorous disbelief. “Always?” He mocked. “As in, all the time?”  
  
Velelan pushed himself up quickly and looked down at Dorian’s eyes with complete seriousness. “Always.” His face was becoming hot but he wanted him to know this. Needed him to know.  Dorian seemed to be taking it in slowly, still in disbelief, still so insecure and uncertain.   
  
Velelan wanted him to be secure, feel safe, be happy, and know he would always be there for him, no matter what. But he didn’t know how to convince Dorian of that, and Dorian was a hard man to convince of anything. He was too intelligent, too experienced, too damaged by those he’d been lead to trust.  
  
Shutting his eyes, he moved his head down slowly, and pressed his forehead against Dorian’s. He took in a breath, sharply, and then spoke with the exhale. “I love you.”  
  
Dorian’s hands on his sides went a little rigid, and his body froze. Velelan heard him swallow, heard him become anxious in every regard. When he suddenly realized why, he smiled, slightly painfully, but sincerely as he sat up again to meet Dorian’s eyes. He laughed slightly at the loss-for-words that was written all over Dorian’s face.  
  
“You don’t have to say anything.” He smiled again, and smiling was easier and less painful while looking down at him. It didn’t matter, what he said was true no matter the reaction. He was actually a little proud that he’d finally managed to render Dorian speechless.   
  
_It’s just true, you don’t have to say anything, or feel anything, just know. And please, believe me._  
  
Part of him wanted to say those words, but Dorian seemed to be fretting enough over just the first three. He wasn’t here to force Dorian into making promises or to expect reactions he wasn’t ready to offer. So, he started to lean down, give Dorian something to occupy his mouth with so he didn’t have to keep searching for words in his head.  
  
“I… me too.” Dorian’s voice made him freeze just centimeters from his lips, and something like electric relieve ran down Velelan’s spine. His heart flew, and for just a few moments he paused there, and took in the meaning of those words. Then he smashed his mouth hard against Dorian’s, teeth clanking painfully but hardly worried about it. Dorian matched his eagerness, by sliding his hands up under his shirt, punching it around his neck until Velelan released his mouth just long enough for him to push it up and over his head and toss it aside. Then he returned just as passionately, running his hands down Dorian’s torso feeling the thick, hard muscle through his jewel-encrested shirt and pressing his body against it as much as he could.  
  
He reached Dorian’s waist and pushed the shirt up over his head, because the feeling of his skin against his own was like no other.  
  
“Amatus…” Dorian spoke during the pause that Velelan’s hands dragging slowly down his bear chest had created.  
  
Velelan’s eyes flicked up to meet his in askance. He didn’t say anything, and that was still odd, he just smiled with those eyes that both healed and destroyed Velelan’s heart, and reached up to touch his face. He nudged some hair away from Velelan’s left eye, and gently slid his thumb over his cheek.  
  
There were so many things he wanted to say to Dorian, but he held his tongue. Making promises was easy. Keeping them was what took time, and effort, and while he was positive he was not going to break a single promise that he was currently making to Dorian in his head. He didn’t want to voice them. Some part of him felt, or hoped, that at that moment, Dorian could read his mind.  
  
 _I’ll never leave. I’ll stand by you through anything._  
  
So much between he and Dorian was left unspoken. They talked all the time, but everything he felt was so overwhelming and impossible to express with words. Words fell short of all of it, were powerful, and could tear everything to pieces. Some night he’d tell Dorian everything, find a way to say it as beautifully as one of his books…  
  
Dorian sat up, propped himself up on both his hands, and tilted his head against Velelan’s eyes before kissing him gently.   
  
…but not tonight.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just me bringing over some sappy cliche garbage like the leaky trashcan I am. Don't look at me.


End file.
